50 Sentences of HitsuKarin
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: I wanted to have a go at these popular 50 sentences. HitsuKarin.


HELLO. :D This is a cute little thing I decided to do and is not part of livejournal's thing at all. Neither is it any one particular set of sentences.

_Fire and Ice_ will be updated _Saturday_ (hopefully). I'm working at Turnstyles that day, so it MAY not work out. If not, SUNDAY is when it will be updated.

Until then, enjoy this!

* * *

1. Remembrance

Sitting on the guardrail, she remembers the one time she had seen his peaceful face.

2. Library

Once, when Hollow activity was low, he had gone to the library to look up about soccer.

3. Confession

When Momo confessed to him, he knew that a long time ago he would have jumped for joy—but now, he had someone else.

4. Love

Watching her attempt to cook like her sister before he asked her to marry him, he knew he loved her more than ever.

5. Cry

He never cried, but when he heard that she had been killed by a Hollow wound, he cried so long and so hard, after his death you could still hear the sobs in the Tenth Division.

6. Joke

Whenever her friends joked about shinigami and how cool it'd be to meet one in person, she laughed inside—because she knew a multitude of them.

7. Book

He never understood why she loved _Harry Potter _so much—she told him it was because he was just like Harry.

8. Worry

Whenever he goes on missions, she worries she'll never see him again.

9. Memo

The first time she heard the hell butterfly speak as a memo for Toshiro, she very nearly sliced the thing in half.

10. Relaxation

Most other couples would sit and watch sunsets, take walks, that sort of thing—but not them; they trained together, long and hard.

11. Unimportant

Karin had disappeared into Hueco Mundo once, and when that happened, Captain-Commander suffered two weeks of frostbite because he had said she wasn't important enough to risk Toshiro's life.

12. Waiting

When he had met her, he had no idea she was all he had been waiting to meet.

13. Other

She knew there would be no other when he had taken a flying leap to block Aizen from killing her.

14. Horizon

Whenever they watched the sunset, the horizon of their secret life seemed much clearer.

15. Pain

Her physical pain paled to her emotional pain when she watched him get murdered before her eyes.

16. Ordinary

To the other shinigami, she was just an ordinary human—Toshiro shook his head at their ignorance.

17. Secret

Their love had to be secret, because they knew no one else would understand.

18. Request

His request to have her on his squad came to everyone and no one's surprise.

19. Soul

He didn't understand how she could love him, when he was a soul, dead, and she was a human, living.

20. Picture

There was only one picture that sat on the Tenth Division Captain's desk—one of a black-haired girl kicking a soccer ball into a net.

21. Fool

She felt like a fool, but how hard would it be to sneak into the Tenth Division's office when she was supposed to be at the Soul Academy?

22. Mad

Her anger was fearsome indeed; when Toshiro had told her that he had lost something of hers (no one knows anymore), she had destroyed the Tenth Division and had very nearly done it to the Ninth and Eleventh Divisions too.

23. Child

No one else in the Seireitei could understand why Captain Hitsugaya associated himself so much with a human child; but to him, she was a mature young woman trapped in a child's body.

24. Taste

The first time she had taken him to eat ice cream, when she had chocolate-raspberry ice cream smeared all over her face, he wondered what her lips would taste like now.

25. Devotion

Their love and devotion was shown in unusual ways: playing soccer, training together, and especially when they fought together in battle.

26. Forever

When she had finally died and was waiting to be passed on, Toshiro came to her, saying, "Now, when you go to the Soul Society, I will find you and we'll be together forever."

27. Blood

As she lay there, broken and bleeding, she wondered why he hadn't come to her rescue yet.

28. Sickness

Yuzu didn't understand how her sister could heal so quickly from her flu, when in reality it had been Toshiro who had dragged poor Captain Unohana to heal her.

29. Melody

After a long, hard-fought battle of both words and weapons, he finally had gotten to hear her sing—and despite what she thought, he thought it was beautiful.

30. Star

She was never one to wish on stars, but she knew something bad was happening to Toshiro and her brother, so she made sure to wish on a star for every single person she knew was in on whatever it was.

31. Sarcasm

She was sarcastic and he loved her for it.

32. Sorrow

Karin felt his sorrow when she had seen Momo lying in her bed, unconscious and unmoving, for the first time.

33. Stupidity

Never before had she been so stupid—her brother had found out and was screaming at her for falling in love with a dead person.

34. Gift

She had spent years thinking about the perfect gift for him; but when she had seen him holding their daughter and smiling at their son in her hands, she knew that at last she had given him the perfect gift.

35. Smile

He never smiled, only smirked; she soon corrected it.

36. Clouds

Oftentimes clouds of pain, worry, doubt and things such as would cover her vision; every time she voiced them he blew them away.

37. Sky

Her interest in the sky always confused him- she never told him that it was because he was up there.

38. Heaven

Heaven to her was with him.

39. Fire

He hated fire, so it surprised everyone that he loved Karin so much.

40. Ice

Her least favorite season, up until she was eleven, had been winter; it surprised everyone that she had spent every single day outside every winter after.

41. Sun

To him, the sun had nothing on her radiance.

42. Moon

The moon was pretty, yes, but definitely not as pretty as his eyes.

43. Quiet

She was only quiet when something was wrong—he always knew when to ask her what it was, and when he did, she always told him.

44. Jewel

Whenever asked what she thought of his eyes, she said that she thought of them as better than sparkling emeralds—these jewels were alive.

45. Safe

She knew that whenever he held her, she was safe.

46. Goodbye

He had to say goodbye to her, it was only proper, but he found that he couldn't say it when he saw her desperate face looking at him, hoping he had something good to say to her.

47. Shadow

Often she'd look over her shoulder to see no one—what she didn't realize was that he was guarding her.

48. Memory

His favorite memory was the time she had so fiercely grabbed his arm to stop him from destroying a Hollow.

49. Ring

Her wedding ring was gold, and on it a heart with an amethyst half and an emerald half- to stand for their eyes, their favorite parts of each other.

50. Dance

At her senior prom, it was only the two of them that danced because everyone else was surprised at the gracefulness and harmony of her and her partner.

* * *

Some of that did not make sense. Oh well, please deal. I might have cheated on a couple, and if that's the case, I apologize. This is supposed to only be fifty sentences.


End file.
